coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9807 (28th June 2019)
Plot As his court date approaches, David is confident that he'll avoid prison. Shona isn't so sure. Roy returns from Carlisle with the news that Carla is a little better. Sarah hands the bag with the passports that Rick took over to Gary. Geoff scares Yasmeen off the idea of returning to work by suggesting that her mugger could be there. Yasmeen is grateful to have him as her protector. Maria suggests that David demonstrate to Shona that she has nothing to worry about. David criticises Maria's dated music playlist at the barbers. Gary returns one of the passports to its owner, Carl, only to be asked for another loan. Gary gives him £900 from Rick's safe at no interest. Yasmeen gets fed up sitting at home doing jigsaws and heads for the door but steps back when Geoff lays on a guilt trip. David surprises Shona by suggesting they set the date for August as one of the venues they were considering has had a cancellation. She's overjoyed. Maria feels ancient when Bethany and Emma go on a night out and don't think to invite her. Steve outlines his brilliant idea to Tim: dressing Tiny up as a unicorn and hire him out for children's parties. Tim refuses point blank. Feeling sorry for Maria, Gail suggests a girly night in at the flat with Audrey. Maria surprises herself by accepting. Geoff panics when he returns home to an empty house. A teenage girl catches Gary at Rick's office and asks where her dad is. Gary discovers she's Rick's daughter and she's come looking for him after he failed to pick her up from school. Making out he's a customer of Rick's, Gary leaves the girl there. Undeterred, Steve buys card, glitter and glue to make a unicorn horn for Tiny. Geoff finds Yasmeen outside Street Cars where he hears that her attacker has been caught after mugging two other women and confessed to everything. Gail puts a dampener on David and Shona's news by pointing out that he could be behind bars by August. Ike Rodgers, a mate of Carl's, rings Gary asking for money. Gary turns him down. Craig runs a self-defence class at Victoria Gardens. Yasmeen, Geoff, Cathy and Brian attend. Geoff is dismissive of Craig's techniques, noting that he used to box. He goes up to show off his prowess but Craig easily overpowers him. At the salon flat, Maria insists that David and Nick are forbidden topics. The women end up bored stiff as they have nothing to talk about. A humiliated Geoff maintains that he was just playing along with Craig. Upon further consideration, Gary rings Ike back and asks to see him at Rick's office. Gail abandons Maria and Audrey to make up with David, while Audrey falls asleep on the sofa. Alya brings Ryan and two of his DJ mates back to No.6 late at night. Yasmeen joins them for a beer and lets her hair down. Gail babysits so that she has an excuse not to go back to Maria's. Geoff is unimpressed to find Yasmeen enjoying herself with the lads. Gary loans Ike £600, with £200 interest, and confiscates his passport, adding that he's free to give his number out. A gloved intruder at No.6 steals a box of precious jewellery from behind a sleeping Alya in the living room. Cast Regular cast *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo Guest cast *Carl - Karl Haynes *Kelly Neelan - Millie Gibson *DJ JD - Conor Glean *Jamie Dickens - Michael Hawkins *Ike Rodgers - Julian Walsh Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and gents' toilets *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Corner Shop *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Victoria Gardens *Trim Up North *Speed Daal *Croesus Properties Notes *First appearance of Liam Connor since 1st January 2019. *This was a one-hour episode made up of two production codes and transmitted at 7.30pm to enable a two-hour episode of Endeavour to be shown immediately afterwards. The first and second halves of the episodes were written by Ian Kershaw and Simon Crowther respectively. *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A girl arrives looking for Rick; Geoff undermines Alya's efforts to get Yasmeen to go to work; David is advised to ease Shona's fears over their future; and Gail suggests a spa night to Maria. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,127,524 viewers (7th place). Category:2019 episodes Category:Extended episodes